Green Haired Priestess
by DustyHolmes
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are already way in over their heads with their usual supernatraul issues. It's the same old, same old until Archer Taurus comes along. Archer is a 15 year old is a walang kamatayan bituin or an immortal star. Thought to be only a figment of play she happens to be a high priestess, Sam and Dean's high priestess.


Dean Winchester was sent flying into the wall, coming down to the floor with a hard and painful crash. His head was reeling, giving him little time to get up and make his next move before the demon made his way to him. By his shirt, the demon dragged Dean up the brick wall. Dean barely made a noise as the brick tore at his exposed arms and shoulders. A smile crossed the Demon's face, he opened his mouth but shut it, the opened it again. "Dean Winchester, my what a surprise it is to see you here! I honestly, was not expecting to see you here! Nor your brother!" it's voice was raspy, like a smoker's. Dean struggled under it's fierce grip at the mention of his brother's name. "Where is he?!" he growled, causing the Demon to smile. It looked away, as if deep in thought, "Sam? Well lets just say I put little Sammy in the line of fire!" "What do you mean line of fire?!" The Demon chuckled. "Well, as I told you Dean, I didn't come here looking for you or Sam. I actually came out here looking for a fiery little mistress, who has a terrible little habit of turning into a black wolf and tearing off people's heads." Dean was taken aback. It sounded to him like he meant a werewolf. Why was a Demon hunting a Werewolf? "Right, why were you hunting a werewolf? Especially one who is killing humans?" Dean asked. The Demon, stared off to his side for a moment before clearing his throat. He was nervous. Actually nervous! "Ah you didn't let me explain" he said regaining his composure fast. "This isn't a werewolf at all! To be quite honst Dean, we have clue what this little beast happens to actually be." Dean scoffed. "How do you know it isn't just a wolf then?" "We've seen it turn human and run into the forest, fully in her clothing." Dean was now intrigued. What was this girl? Before Dean could ask anything else Sam's scream ripped through the, otherwise, quiet night air. "SAM! SAM!" Dean screamed as he struggled against the Demon's grip. "Its no use, Dean child." the Demon laughed. "He's right Dean, after all, I am right here." Sam stood in the door way, beside a beautiful black wolf with piercing blue eyes that were focused directly on the Demon.

Sam Winchester struggled against the Demon's ties. What the hell was he being held in anyhow? It felt like plain rope, but no matter how hard he pulled it wouldn't budge. Not an inch. As he continued his effort to escape, he listened intently to what the Demon said to Dean. "This isn't a werewolf at all! To be quite honest Dean, we have no clue what this little beast happens to actually be." His brother muttered something Sam couldn't quit here, the Demon spoke loud and clear and what he said chilled him to the bone. "We've seen it turn human and run into the forest, fully in her clothing." What the hell could it be then? It wasn't a werewolf, it wasn't a regular wolf. Skinwalker maybe, but why was she able to be in clothes even after phasing into her human form? It didn't make sense. This was defiantly something he and Dean had to check out, when they got out of there. They were going to get out of there. Something made him look up and he did a double take when he saw the wolf slinking from the corner. He screamed as loud as he could, and he could hear Dean calling his name. Before he could make anymore noise the wolf dashed over to him and began cutting his ties. He stood up, skeptical. The wolf stared up at him, with piercing blue eyes. It had to be the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen in his life. It had the sleekest, shiniest black fur and it was small but obviously had muscle. Was this the wolf that the Demon had been talking about? It had to be! The wolf had just saved him, looked almost too good to be a wolf. It whimpered and flung its head towards the doorway. Sam didn't understand and it shook its head, rolling it's eyes. Did it really just roll its eyes at me? Sam thought as he followed it. "Its no use Dean child" The Demon laughed in Dean's face. Sam quickly came and stood by the wolf, looked at it, as it stared intensely at something, with nothing to loose Sam said "He's right, after all, I am standing right here."

Sagar's eyes grew wide, he dropped the Winchester boy and turned to see how his brother had gotten free. His jaw dropped as he saw the wolf. Why was she standing there? Why was she standing there with Sam Winchester, more importantly? Why hadn't she ripped the fucker's head off?! "YOU!" Sagar roared as he turned fully around. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed, he didn't care if he looked frightened or foolish, he was tired of this little bitch ruining his plans! The wolf changed before there eyes, into the young girl he had only caught a few glimpses of. "Sagar! What a surprise to find you here!" She said mocking surprise. The girl started heading towards him, this time he wasn't scared. She had to be around 17 years old, and was only 5'3 at the most. She was tiny. She would be easy to take care of. "I am attempting to get rid of my problem!" he growled. "Oh? Are you referring to me? Am I your problem?" "Of course you're my problem, you mutant little bitch!" she threw her head back and laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, she was beautiful. Sagar snapped himself out of it quickly and as he pondered over why he felt that way the girl spoke again. "Oh, I'm sorry Sagar is the Siren in me showing? I hadn't meant for it to!" Looking at her again, he realized he couldn't fight how he felt for her. She was so cunning and quick. Not to mention beautiful, her seductive looks, her curvy body, her fluttering eyes… Then his neck was snapped.


End file.
